The Revolutionary Twins
by Penguin2Write
Summary: Thanks for clicking on this, its my first fan fiction so bear with me here. In the middle of the storm Hiccup sees a dragon fight a tries to do something about it. Later he finds a girl unconscious with a dragon cloak. He finds that it isn't a cloak. This girl has another twin just like her and they change the world.
1. Chapter one: The storm

It was stormy one day on Berk. The storms got so bad they had to ground all dragons and keep them all in the stables. All but Toothless and Hiccup. There was lightning and thunder at every turn Toothless took.

"Hard left, Toothless!" Hiccup cried in the midst of the storm. Lightening crashes and thunder rolled as Hiccup went on a search for new dragons. They went above the clouds and saw it was beginning to get dark. "Let's see here…. I've seen one Skrill…. How 'bout you, bud?"

Toothless bellowed.

"h..Hey bud? Whats that!?" Hiccup exclaimed, diving slowly into the clouds again.

A strange dragon, about the size of a human, was draped in nets and torn cloths. This was a new dragon! Hiccup just HAD to get a look-see. But, the closer they got to it, the harder it flapped its wings and the more It tried to get away. It was scared and Hiccup knew it. He tried to find a way to calm it down, but this was a brand new dragon, he knew nothing about it.

Then, out of nowhere, a Skrill comes out and is trying to attack this new dragon! _'Oh no! That Skrill is trying to kill that new dragon! I've GOT to save it.'_

"Come on Toothless! We have to help that dragon!" Hiccup yelled through the rain.

Toothless roared and flapped his wings as hard as he could. When Toothless got in the sight range, Hiccup found that the dragon had hair as in _human_ hair! As he got closer, he realized it was carrying eggs, three of them. And the Skrill was trying to get them back.

The dragon with the eggs was hurt and could not fly and was obviously just flying due to hunger and determination. A normal dragon would gobble those three eggs up in a jiffy. But a dragon that size would probably only have one and would be full.

"Ready bud? Fire!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless sent a hurling fireball of blue fire hurdling towards the fighting dragons. A large burst of blue light came from the two dragons and one fell, unable to get itself upright to fly again. Hiccup was blinded by the light, but Toothless had his sonar vision and found that the Skrill was carrying its eggs back.

"Ok Toothless, let's get outta here. The storms getting worse and worse." He shouted.

Toothless bellowed and whined, knowing what he had done. He hit the wrong dragon.


	2. Chapter Two: The girl

The storm began to clear up and Hiccup wanted to go out to try and find the dragon that fell. Hopefully it was the Skrill.

"Be carefull, Hiccup. A few Skrills have moved in. I saw one in the storm last night when I went to find you." Astrid said to Hiccup, helping him get a few things for the trip.

"Don't worry, I will be. Thanks Astrid." He told her.

She smiled. "Now find that dragon!" she said as she slapped his back.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I will."

Toothless was getting his scales brushed as Hiccup came in early to pick him up.

"Here you go, bud." Hiccup said as he finished putting on his saddle.

Toothless looked at him with a face of somewhat guilt.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

All toothless did was look at the forest.

"I'm taking it as a hint. Alright, well, let's go then!" He said, mounting toothless.

Toothless eagerly took to the air, with great speed too.

"Slow down there, tiger!" Hiccup said, barely holding on.

Toothless quickly dove into the trees at the first sign of impact. He used his sonar to find the dragon, but there were just too many trees.

"Toothless! Calm down!" Hiccup said dismounting toothless. "I'm sure we'll find that…" His eyes widened as he found an unconscious woman draped in nets and- _Is this that dragon last night?! I must still be dreaming. Or…._ Hiccups slowly approached this strange being. She moved, and he stepped back. He noticed the big, black wings and tail -hard to miss- and the tail fins at the front of the tail, and the horns and ears. "Shes like you, toothless…" Hiccup said under his break, slowly approached the girl.

Toothless perked his head up and walked right up to her. He nudged her with his nose and saw her scars and a burn. Fresh cuts, burns, scrapes, and bites. Toothless slowly backed up. The girl slowly moved, and started to wake up.

"h..Huh? Where am I? Who are you!? Why am I here!?" she said getting up and readying herself in a fighting stance, swelling the fire in her throat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you. "

"Where am I, and who are you!"

"I am Hiccup, and this is Toothless. We ment to hit that Skrill that was after you. Apparently, it hit you."

She stood up from her fighting stance and dusted off. "Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten away from that rouge lightening. Thank you, you saved my life."

Hiccup lended a hand with getting the nets off of her.

"Oh, how rude. I am Lia. Sorry.. I havn't had my keep around humans for very long before."

"That's a very pretty name, Lia."

"Your too kind." She said flatly.

Toothless hopped around like a puppy dog and wanted to play with Lia. She made a few noises that resembled the way toothless made noises and he did the same to her, almost as if they were communicating.

"So wait, your _half dragon_?"

"By my looks, yeah you could say so. By my soul, defiantly."

"What… _kind_ of dragon might I ask?"

"Well, us dragons call us the outcasts, but the humans calls us," she paused. "Night Furies. "

Hiccup's jaw dropped right open and his eyes opened wide.

Toothless' ears fell and eyes grew large in joy.

"Another nightfury…." Hiccup whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter three: A Songfull Heart

"H..How could it be?!" Hiccup stuttered, running his hands through his hair. "So there are more NightFuries, right?"

"I don't know… I… Kind of don't remember anything but that fight and one more thing…"

"What is that 'one other thing'?" he asked. Toothless raised his ears out of curiosity.

"I have a sister, just like me but more… Dragon-y."

"'Dragon-y'?"

"I don't know." She chuckled. "I just woke up, how much human do you _think_ I should speak? I'm a dragon!"

Hiccup chucked as he looked around to see if anybody else was there and mounted toothless again. "We should get out of here, no telling what dragons or even bears could come out at any time."

"Right." She got in a ready stance to fly and took off! She was flying smoothly until she had a great pain in her left wing kept her from flying any further, and she tumbled to the ground.

"Lia!" hiccup said as toothless dove into the trees quickly.

She screamed, but not loudly as a pain cry.

"Lia! Are you okay?!" Hiccup said in a worried voice.

"Yeah," she said as she got up and winced in pain, holding her wing. "I think it's broken."

"Here, get on toothless and we can fly there on him… If he can hold us both."

"I sure hope so…" Lia said, laying her wings on her shoulder and popped a tight necklace on her to make it look like a cloak again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I can't have my secret given to everyone, now can I?"

"No, I guess not" He chuckled.

…Meanwhile at Berk…

"You think you can handle the kids?" Astrid asked Valka.

She laughed at the remark. "I can handle fifty baby dragon hatchlings! Of course I can handle two little babies."

"Okay, if you're sure." She said mounting Stormfly. "Just for the week. If you manage to see Hiccup, tell him to go to Dragon's Edge. Thank you again for doing this."

"Anything for my daughter-in-law." She smiled.

Astrid turned Stormfly and took off to the take-off platforms to meet Fishlegs there.

Valka sighed. _How am I going to take care of two babies? I couldn't even keep one safe when I had just one!_ She turned and walked in the house to find them both asleep.

… Five minutes later…

The babies were both crying and Valka was trying to cheer them up using toys but it wasn't working and she was just giving them weapons. Every other move she made was to dodge the toys that were being thrown at her.

"No wonder CloudJumper took me away and thought I didn't belong here" she told herself. She got the strangest idea to calm the twins.

She began to whistle a gentle theme and the twins stopped crying for a little. She smiled and sang softly, "I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with nary a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun nor searing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your hand and love me for eternity."

The children calmed to a halt and listened intently.

"My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astounds me. But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." She took a breath and her voice began to crack up. "But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry and I will keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."

Valka kept a calm, soft voice to lull the children to sleep, but still sped it up a little bit. "I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me." She looks to the children to see they were falling asleep so she kept going. "To love and kiss to sneak away, for dancing and for dreaming, for all through sorrow and all through life so keep your arm beside me."

She looked to see the children asleep. She let a small sigh of relief out laid on the bed.


	4. Moving to Wattpad

Hello! Since this is the only way to grab your attention, friend of mine from camp (you know who you are), I want to tell you I am moving to WattPad under the name, DinoDotsCreations. hasn't served me well recently, due to its very hard to use format, and Wattpad is a much safer and easier site to use. Thank you for your time.

TRT will be rewritten and reposted on my Wattpad very soon. Thank you!


End file.
